39 Drabbles
by Volcanic Lily
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a collection of random drabbles, each 100 words exactly, about our favorite  and maybe even least favorite  characters before, during, and after the Clue Hunt.  It says "complete," but there will be more to come!</html>
1. Betrayal

**Author's Note: I know, I should be working on "Tutoring a Holt," but I've seen people take on the 100-word drabble... challenge, of sorts... and decided, "Meh, why not?" So here's the first of the series. I'll go ahead and mark it as "complete," but I will be updating it later, don't worry. (Yeah, as if you really care that much. XD)**

She collapsed to the earth, stared up at the dark chamber's ceiling. Tears stung her eyes, slipping down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that you could betray her- guiltlessly.

She thought you loved her as much as she always loved you. You loved her no more than any other unwitting pawn. She was like a tissue box- used, then thrown away.

Misery pierced her like a bullet. This was her reward for loving you: abandoned to die?

How could you? How could you betray her when she had done nothing but love you?

How could you betray your own daughter?

**Author's Note: Haha, thought it was Amy being betrayed by Ian, didn't you? I'm not THAT cliche; that's been done a zillion and one times before. Natalie being betrayed by Isabel... Well, it may have been done, but not that often. Anyway, review, por favor! :)**

**~Lily**


	2. Girls

**Author's Note: I know, I posted this, what, five minutes ago? But here's one more drabble for tonight. This one takes place sometime before the CLue Hunt, at another Cahill family reunion, we can assume.**

The blood rushed to his head. His cheeks turned a lovely violet. He stared wide-eyed at the concrete, mere inches from splatting against his face, helpless, squirming.

Above him, two identical laughs from malicious blondes in tracksuits and pigtails as they held him upside-down by his ankles, ignoring his pleas for them to "let me go, for the love of ninjas!"

Another girl strode by, glancing over with unsympathetic amber eyes. She flipped her hair and walked away with a disdainful frown.

Dan sighed. When _these_ were the females his age, was it any wonder he didn't like girls yet?

**Author's Note: Sorry to all Dan/Natalie, Dan/Reagan, and Dan/Madison shippers (in other words, practically the entire fandom). But you know, Dan DOES explicitly state (I think it was in book 5, but I could be mistaken; it's been a while since I've read it) that he does NOT want a girlfriend or like girls, so I decided to write this. Again, 100 words. Sheesh, this is tough! There was so much more I wanted to say! XD**

**But oh, well. Until next time...**

**~Lily**


	3. Invisible

**Author's Note: A new day, a new drabble. This one, yes, involves the infamous Evan Tolliver, just like my "Amy C. Hearts E.T." story. If you haven't heard of Evan yet, well, he's just some random popular guy from Amy's school who she likes. I know, sad face, right? :(**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

A long, thick curtain of reddish-brown, obscuring her face from view. Her eye, peering through the strands, anxious, uncertain. Slender fingers tapping nervous rhythms on her desk.

_Don't look at me. Don't look at me_, was her mental mantra, repeated without her notice as she ducked down. _Please, don't look at me, Evan_.

He strode right by her, cool, confident, unattainable, without a single glance in her direction. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or remorseful. She was unnoticed, overlooked, unseen. A chameleon, a flower hanging back against the wall, trying to conceal its vibrant colors. She was invisible.

**Author's Note: I'll probably post a couple more within the next few minutes, but there's really bad weather here right now, so in case my Internet goes out... don't hold your breath, okay? :)**

**~Lily**


	4. Abandon

**Author's Note: I'm back with another drabble! Yep, this one's about Korea- but don't write it off as totally cliche yet. At least read it first, okay? :)**

I turn from the cave with my sibling, glancing backward once. Amy sinks to the ground, tearful. Her brother stares after us, eyes alight with rage, and that foolish old man stares down, (sym)pathetic.

Should I feel guilty? For leaving innocent people to die?

No, nobody is innocent in this race. They would have betrayed _us_ eventually.

Am I to feel sorry for forming an alliance, giving false hope, then dashing it against sharp rocks? Should I feel pity, regret, a pang of remorse for the plan to take and break her heart?

No, I believe that's my brother's job.

**Author's Note: And SURPRISE! Natalie talking about Korea, not Ian! So... not AS cliche. (I know, I already did the "make them think I'm talking about Ian and Amy but not really" thing, but this is a bit different, right?) Anyway, review, please! :)**

**~Lily**


	5. Computers

**Author's Note: Another drabble, this one about Hamilton! Yay, Hamilton! :D**

He grinned at the screen, at his success. _And… hacked_, he thought with a nod. His friend Trav would _freak_ when he saw his CliqueMe.

Computers were best left to those weak-bodied Ekats, his dad would say. But to Hamilton, the language of ones and zeroes came just as easily as football.

He liked it the way Reagan liked her ballet classes. The way Madison liked… Mooses? Meese? Moose?… Whatever the plural of "moose" was.

The way his dad liked his kids to act the way they were _supposed_ to, like true Tomas. But he was slowly getting over that.

**Author's Note: So clearly, this one takes place after the hunt. And by the way, Trav is just some guy I made up who's apparently friends with the Hammer. (I also used Trav in my other fic, "Tutoring a Holt," but whatever. He's not that important a character in there, either- he's just mentioned. XD)**

**Anyway, like it? Don't like it? Requests for future drabbles? No matter what, review! :)**

**~Lily**


	6. Sister

**Author's Note: Here's another one- this time, about Dan being a bit of an overprotective little brother... like mine! And it's obviously after the Clue Hunt. Enjoy! :D**

She was annoying: condescending to him sometimes, boring, shy, a total know-it-all. Above that, she was his sister. That gave her importance. It meant others should treat her respectfully, since she was Dan's sister.

When she was mistreated, that enraged him.

When someone apologized and she forgave them, he was wary.

When she agreed to date _him_, he panicked.

There was _no_ _way _he'd let her date _him_! Changed or not, after what _he_'d done… For her to forgive that, to _date_…

"No…"

"Never."

"Not happening!"

That afternoon found him one hundred dollars richer, with Amy preparing for her date.

**Author's Note: Yes, Dan really did just sell dating rights to his sister to Ian Kabra for a hundred dollars. He may be somewhat protective, but he's still Dan. He may use it to buy ninja weapons! XD Anyway, tell me what you think! :)**

**~Lily**


	7. Darkness

**Author's Note: Another drabble, this one from The Maze of Bones, at the Franklin Institute. That's right... the Starlings. Poor guys- er, guys and girl, sorry about that, Sinead. Anyway...**

The last thing he heard: a deafening sound, like the clanging of cymbals, but multiplied by a million, as though right by his ear. A shrill scream. His sister's? His brother's? His own? He wasn't sure, only that it was full of fear.

The last thing he felt: a rain of rubble, collapsing on him in an unanticipated rush. The sting of unidentified falling objects (UFOs, he might've dubbed them jestingly, if he hadn't been mortally terrified suddenly) striking his skin.

The last thing he saw: Ned's wide eyes. Sinead's mouth hanging open in a horrified "O." Then…

Darkness, forever.

**Author's Note: Another one, done! This is kind of fun!...**

**Hey, I'm a poet! Who knew it?... Wait, that last bit didn't rhyme; I guess I blew it...**

**Haha, now THAT rhymed!**

**...I find the dumbest things amusing. Anyway, REVIEW! :D**

**~Lily**


	8. Changed

**Author's Note: After reading Vesper's Rising, we were all saddened to see that our dear Dan Cahill has unfortunately grown more mature. So that inspired me to write this:**

During the fast-paced, thrilling chases, he had longed for this- the safe, isolated aquarium full of children drifting along like lazy fish. This place without danger, of nothing but gossip and geography books. Now that he was here…

He had grown accustomed to restless days, such haste, never peace, the unending chase. His heart beat in double time. His mind raced. He was a fish out of water.

Once friends, now strangers, trying to talk and joke, repelled by the intangible force field around him. Had they all changed? Had his whole world changed in mere weeks?

Or had he?

**Author's Note: Sad, Dan being non-Dan-ish, isn't it? Let's all hope he comes back with more immaturity and ninja antics in Cahills vs. Vespers, all right? :)**

**~Lily**


	9. Hands

**Author's Notes: Wow, constant updates- are you sure this is ME we're talking about? *thinks about it* Well,... I THINK I'm me. I HOPE I'm me... *runs around in circles, screaming* AHHHH! I'M AN ALIEN CLONE! I'M AN ALIEN CLONE!**

**Ahem. Anyway, on with my next drabble now.**

Surrounded by shadows, feeling alone in a dishonest, double-crossing world, with weary limbs shaking from weakness and fear, she felt exhausted. She was tired of the betrayal, the lies and deception. It was finally taking its toll. She was nearly ready to surrender.

But somewhere amidst the darkness, her hand found her brother's, or his found hers. No matter which, she held on tight, clutching his fingers as if they were her lifeline. She searched for his eyes in the blackness, found them, and smiled feebly.

No matter what the world threw upon her shoulders, at least she wasn't alone.

**Author's Note: If you're wondering, I'd say... really, it could be either Amy and Dan or Natalie and Ian (in the last book, at least). Either way, hope you liked it, and please review! :)**

**~Lily**


	10. Baby

**Author's Note: My Internet's been out for an entire day, but during that time, I read Vespers Rising to my brother. So, not completely wasted, huh? And that gave me the idea to write this:**

She rocked the blonde, bawling baby back and forth in a fluid, continuous, subconscious motion, staring out the window. This way, a spectacular view of the sea; the other, scenic mountains.

A tear slipped down her cheeks unbidden. _How could he do this to us? How could he just leave? Leave his little child? Leave _me_? I can't make it without him…._

Staring down at her tiny brother in her arms, now half-grinning up at her, she set her jaw. _Yes, I can. I can, and I will! Whether he's here or not…_

_I'll be here to love you, Fiske._

**Author's Note: My brother nearly teared up when Grace was thinking that if she died on her mission, who would be there to love baby Fiske? And he doesn't cry at books, EVER. So it was kind of sweet. (He thought baby Fiske was beyond adorable- as did I.)**

**Anyway, I'd like it if you would review please, and thanks to everyone who already has. I'll try to post another one soon! :)**

**~Lily**


	11. Siblings

**Author's Note: I know it's been days since I've updated, when I had been updating more than once every day. But to make up for that, here's not one, not two, but THREE... that's three (tres) new drabbles! Enjoy, everybody! :)**

Sometimes, he wished they weren't related. Occasionally, he'd tell his friends they weren't siblings, he didn't know her. After all, he was outgoing, funny, easygoing, awesome. She was reserved, her jokes stunk, she stressed over homework, was… _non_-awesome.

But he came to see eventually: they had their differences, yes, but they covered each other's weaknesses. He spoke up when she couldn't and lightened the mood, while she kept things serious enough and had the smarts they often needed. They made a good team.

Besides, he noticed, their eyes were identical, green. That sort of negated his "she's an alien" theory.

**Author's Note: The last paragraph sort of came from The Maze of Bones, in which I believe Dan thought something along those lines. Anyway, I'm about to post the next of my new drabbles, but don't forget to review this one! Thanks. :)**

**~Lily**


	12. Ring

**Author's Note: Okay, this one takes place during Vesper's Rising. So if you haven't read it yet... this is your warning. :)**

She fingered it with a delicate, almost tentative touch. To the untrained eye, it seemed just a normal band: a class ring, a wedding ring….

No, it was much more than that.

A dark legacy. A powerful possession that seemed to leave pure disaster and chaos in its wake. People would literally kill to get their thieving hands on it.

And now, with a determined gleam in her jade green eyes, she slipped it, in a single brave motion, onto her thin, trembling finger. She nodded resolutely at her brother. Now, it fell to her.

_The ring of Gideon Cahill_…

**Author's Note: So? What'd ya think? Review, por favor, while I post the next (and last, for tonight) drabble! :D**

**~Lily**


	13. Nunchuks

**Author's Note: And here's the final drabble for tonight. This idea came from an article on the 39 Clues website, about a certain Beatrice Cahill and her porcelain cat collection (and a nunchuk accident, heh-heh...). So, hope you like it! Here's to immature!Dan in all his ninja-ful glory! :D**

Nunchuks_!_

_He darted around the living room like a hyperactive bee from flower to flower, swinging his newly acquired weapons with gusto, zeal._

_With these, he was a true ninja, fending off the enemy with expert skill and cunning strikes. He had no equal. He was the_ ninja master, spinning, whooping, leaping, flailing, and…

_CRASH!_

He paused, looking down with big, guilty eyes. A small figurine lay shattered on the floor.

Now, in his opinion, the life of one porcelain cat statuette was nothing compared to gaining ultimate ninja skills.

But in the mind of Aunt Beatrice? Not so much.

**Author's Note: Poor Dan- I'm sure he got in a huge amount of trouble for that. But gaining ninja skills was worth it, right?... Right?... Beatrice, why are you looking at me like that?...**

***is attacked by Beatrice***

**Anyway... Ouch, that hurts!... Um, please review? XD**

**~Lily**


	14. Innocent

**Author's Note: What time is it? (No, brother dearest, contrary to your belief, it is NOT Adventure Time... Sorry, my brother loves that show...) Anyway, it's... DRABBLE TIME! :D**

**(By the way, if I haven't said so before, I do NOT own the 39 Clues. If I did, there would be more Ian/Amy, and the books would be coming out faster. And Dan would still be completely immature.)**

A beautiful baby girl, cradled in the refuge of her mother's arms. With wide jade eyes, she surveyed the world, as though it were a curiosity, not a realm of shadowy deception. She was innocent, truly innocent.

Against his will and disposition, tears sprung to his eyes, looking at his daughter, merely two days old. How unjust, bringing a child into this world, knowing she would be tainted, marred by its harsh reality. Someday, she too would be entangled in the madness that ruled his own life.

_But for now_, he thought, _Let her be innocent. While she still can._

**Author's Note: I know I already did the character-as-a-baby thing with Fiske a few drabbles ago... but I wanted to do this one so much! Baby Amy, yay! So, did you like? If so, review! If not... also review! Pretty much: just review. :)**

**~Lily**


	15. Jumper

**Author's Note: I honestly wrote this two minutes ago, in probably less than a minute. But when it popped into my head, I just had to type it up and then post it. So here you go: another of my random drabbles.**

Tears stained the silken fabric as the young girl clutched it to her face, rocking back and forth in the shadows of the closet. She tried to muffle her sobs. No one could know she was here- not the butlers, not Ian…

He would think it was silly. _She_ thought it was silly: crying over her mother's jumper, the scent of her perfume still lingering, when she had done such unforgivable things. To _miss_ her, after all of that…

It was utterly ridiculous. But still, she clutched the jumper, whimpering, sniffling, crying weak tears, until she cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note: Inspired by the Black Book of Buried Secrets (again, which I was reading to my brother- he gives me all my best ideas, no lie; I love that kid). Poor Natalie, even my brother felt bad for her, and up until about Book 9, he hated her guts. :)**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks a lot to everyone who already has (and you know who you are...)! :D**

**~Lily**


	16. Scars

**Author's Note: Yep, again. I just posted, and now, I'm posting another one, but honestly, does anyone mind? XD**

**Anyhow, if I haven't already said so, I do not own the 39 Clues or any of its amazing characters. And also, I promised Rage I'd put up another drabble on the Starlings (it's true: they need more fanfic love! :D), so here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

The perpetual rhythm of the clock filled her head as she sat in a cold metal chair in the hospital waiting room, sketching careless designs in her notebook, pressing down too hard with her pen, lost in thought. Her auburn hair fell in her face; she didn't brush it away.

Why her? Why had _she_ come away with only these- at this, she traced faint scars on her arms- when they had received far worse punishments? Headaches, blindness… while she was relatively unscathed.

Fading scars on her limbs. Careless penmarks. The constant ticking of the clock.

**Author's Note: Poor Sinead; she needs a hug right now. As did Natalie in my previous drabble... Wow, am I just trying to depress you all lately? Seriously, I'll try to write some happier ones! I don't mean to be depressing! XD**

**~Lily**


	17. Mission

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a little while! My computer has this weird virus thing that acts like I have a bunch of OTHER (nonexistent) viruses and tries to make me pay money to "fix" them. But I figured out that if I wait a few days, it goes away for a while.**

**Anyway, I'm back, here's my newest drabble, and I do not, regrettably, own the 39 Clues.**

He crossed his arms, staring at the girl sitting across from him at his kitchen table, tapping her manicured nails on the surface. Her face was covered in unconcealed annoyance at being here with him. He knew his face said the same about being here with _her_.

It was an unusual meeting, with the ninja master himself at one end of the table and Little Miss Prim, Proper Princess at the other.

But for all their opposing views (and there were _many_), they were now a common front. They shared one belief:

"Our siblings _cannot_ be allowed to get together."

**Author's Note: For some reason, this is the most likely reason I can think of for Dan and Natalie to temporarily join forces. Haha, of course, I'm sure their plans will eventually fail, but no matter. I'm actually considering writing a one-shot around this idea, but I'm not sure yet- I'm trying to focus on writing some more on a Pokemon story of mine right now, and it also depends on if I can get together a good plot in my mind, so... no promises.**

**Anyway, I'd like it if you all would tell me what you think about this one. It'd make Dan happy! :D**

**Until whenever I next post a drabble,**

**~Lily**


	18. Objects

**Author's Note: Wow, I wrote this one weeks ago and forgot I hadn't posted it until just now. My bad! :D**

The stars, twinkling brightly against a field of navy, right over her head.

Flames licking at her feet, the surface beneath her soles crumbling and giving way.

Passports with fake names, fake information- fake identities.

A worn, tear-stained photograph, discarded, buried in a box, but not forgotten, of her once smiling self, her arms around a small boy who also grinned- a gap-toothed, sweet grin.

Poison needles, so easy to slip under the nails, so easy to prick another's skin.

And a small stuffed monkey, sitting upon a shelf, covered in dust, untouched, a gift still waiting to be given.

**Author's Note: I know, probably somewhat cliche, but I couldn't resist. *sheepish grin***

**Anyway, this might be my last drabble for a little while. Trying to concentrate on a multi-chap of mine over in the Pokemon section (don't you look at me like that, Pokemon FTW!), and I'm also slowly planning out the next chap of "Tutoring a Holt" in my mind. I'll probably come back to this eventually, though. :)**

**But until then...**

**~Lily, signing off**


	19. Orange

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I'm back! I know, I know, I promised I'd try to work on "Tutoring a Holt" before coming back to this... and truthfully, I have worked on it, but I sort of got stuck. So I'm going to write a couple of drabbles, maybe a one-shot or two, and hope that helps me get the ol' creative juices flowing again. So... enjoy! :D (And no, I still do not own the 39 Clues. I know, how tragic, right?)**

Her amber eyes flickered back and forth desperately. She had to escape this horrible place. She didn't care what she had to do. She would sink to any low- good behavior, donations to the poor, even _starting a charity_, to leave this prison!

So many reasons why. Garnering all the clues, which had been so close but still out of her manicured reach. Exacting revenge on the miserable brats who had stolen them from her. Putting an end to them once and for all, with the help of _her_ family.

And finally, to get out of this horrid orange jumpsuit.

**Author's Note: And now, we finally get to the "least favorite characters" thing that I mentioned in the summary. (After all, seriously, I've never met anyone who actually _likes_ Isabel Kabra. No, the only reason my brother and I are happy that- *SPOILER ALERT!*- she gets out of jail in The Medusa Plot is because we hope she'll get killed this time.)**

**Anyway, like? Dislike? Prompt ideas (no promises that I'll use them, but I can try)? Tell me in a review, pretty please! :)**

**~Lily**


	20. Patterns

**Author's Note: Another random drabble idea already! I can feel my inspiration coming back (so hopefully after a bit more drabbling- is that a word?- and maybe a one-shot, I can get back to "Tutoring a Holt")! So... enjoy this one, too! :D**

After the hunt, Natalie's brother went through an interesting string of girls.

Jaimey: green eyes, gorgeous, smart. But she was "too confident," Ian said. Breakup.

Anny, with red-brown hair, shy smile, and nervous stammer. But there was "something about her eyes" Ian disliked (they weren't green). Breakup.

Emmy- an American girl, model pretty, with long reddish hair. But Ian found her to be "dimmer than a Holt." Breakup.

Remy (too blonde). Amanda (too sly). Then- Ian was losing his subtlety- _Aimee_ (too… perfect?). Breakups.

Natalie finally confronted him. "Listen. If you wish to date Amy Cahill, _just ask her out_."

**Author's Note: Natalie, as mentioned in One False Note, is the one with more common sense. Ian probably never would have even THOUGHT of that option! XD Just kidding... but anyway, what'd you think? Review, please! :)**

**~Lily**


	21. Korea

**Author's Note: Everyone writes about Korea. No, I'm serious, almost everyone. So I figured, "Why not?" So... read on, and please don't judge me 'til the end! Heh-heh-heh...**

Korea. It held such bad memories. Ian didn't want to be here- but he had no choice. The Cahill "peace meeting" was here.

Alistair's home. More memories. He couldn't help recalling what happened with _her_. He knew he'd see her here. Would she remember, too?

"Ian!" a voice called. There came Daniel- with _her_ beside him. From her face, he knew she still remembered.

Daniel smirked. "Remember Buffy?" Buffy, beside him, barked- right before charging at Ian. He fled, legs pumping desperately. It was happening again! He shrilled, "Get back, beast!"

He wished he hadn't worn the pink boxers today.

**Author's Note: Don't get me wrong, Ian DOES regret what he did to Amy in Korea- we all know that- but that's not his only bad memory of the place. After all, I'm pretty sure the little "Buffy incident" was just a bit traumatic. XD**

**Actually, this was a little joke that started between my brother and me. We hope the Cahills will all go to Korea sometime and that Dan (or someone else, but probably Dan) will be all, "Hey, Ian. Remember Buffy?" And Ian may/may not scream like a girl. XD**

**So... see, not your cliche Ian-has-bad-memories-about-Korea fic, right? Did you like? Or dislike? Well, review and tell me- or else, I'll never know. Hope you liked it! :)**

**~Lily**


	22. Love

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm updating this once more! Shock of a lifetime! XD No, I've been busy with other things, but I'm also posting a new chapter of "Tutoring a Holt" right now (already), so don't worry, I'm not neglecting that.**

**Anyway, a bit of an intro for this one. "Hello, love"- one of the most cliche lines in this fandom, true? Well, I happen to have my own thoughts on this, and since I've never seen anyone else do this before, I decided to make a drabble of it. Hope you enjoy! :D**

"Don't call me love."

She was silly, overreacting over a simple moniker. Spitting the words at him like he had deliberately, gravely insulted her. Her tone like poison.

She misunderstood its meaning. Of course- she was American; naturally, she wouldn't realize "love" was merely a friendly term of address in England. She clearly thought he was trying to flirt with her (again), then stab her in the heart (again), when in reality, he meant no such thing.

Again, it was a friendly address! He wasn't saying he actually _loved_ her!

(She _was_ rather pretty, but that was beside the point.)

**Author's Note: It really is a friendly term of address for a girl; I looked it up in a fit of geekiness. XD But that doesn't mean he doesn't still like her, heh-heh... I wanted to write something Ian/Amy-ish, but not too much. So this was born. Hope you enjoyed it; I may/may not write more sooner or later. It depends on if I get any ideas for it, so that's why I keep it marked "complete." :)**

**~Lily**


	23. Muddled

**Author's Note: A SECOND DRABBLE TODAY! Hooray, I'm updating a lot today! (Well, I AM on fall break...)**

**Anyway, this one is based on my story "Cloudy With a Chance of Major Disaster." You may want to read that, if you haven't already, to get a better understanding of what's going on here. :)**

She liked Evan. She _really _liked Evan. Really.

But the hand she was holding wasn't Evan's.

She thought Evan was the most perfect guy on the face of the planet. He was cute, smart, sweet. Utterly adorkable.

But the hand she was holding wasn't Evan's.

It didn't, couldn't, mean that she liked _him_ again. It was sympathetic, not romantic; he was hurt; she could feel his racing pulse, hear his nervous breathing; she felt pity.

But the hand she was holding didn't make her feel pitiful. On the contrary.

…She didn't really want to sort these muddled feelings out now.

**Author's Note: More of Amy's thoughts on her and Ian holding hands in "Cloudy." I've always wanted to expand on it a little in a drabble, and now, I have! Again, hooray!... Wow, I'm hyper. O.o You know what, I'm not even going to ask you guys to review this time. This archive is actually pretty good at reviewing as it is; thanks, guys! :D**

**~Lily**


	24. Concert

**Author's Note: Another drabble! I really missed doing these- so here I am with another one! I realized I haven't done any with Jonah, have I? So here, all you Jonah fans: just for you! :D**

It was his first concert since the gauntlet. It felt good to resume his proper place onstage after the far too long process of healing, to see the thousands upon thousands of swarming fans hoisting up signs declaring their adoration- posters reading things like "I love you, Jonah!" and "Wild for da Wizard!"- and clamoring for his attention as he spat out tongue-twisting rhyme after rhyme to the beat with simplicity and a smile.

It felt even better and his grin grew even greater when his eyes swept the front row and saw several of his Cahill cousins in attendance.

**Author's Note: All right, so honestly, the Cahills all are probably busy with other things. But the thought of them showing up for one of Jonah's concerts is a nice idea at least, isn't it? That they would show up, even if his own mother won't. Anyway, hope you liked this! :)**

**~Lily**


	25. Wolves

**Author's Note: My third post within an hour or so- it must be a new record! Anyway, here's a Dan-centric drabble dealing with both the old Dan we know and love and the new Dan that we weren't quite so happy to meet in the new series.**

He remembered someone- a teacher, a former au pair, who it was didn't matter- telling him the story of a wise Indian telling his grandson about two wolves raging in battle within his heart. He understood that completely now.

There was the good wolf, his old self: happy, carefree, lighthearted, always ready with a joke or clever remark.

And the new, bad wolf: bitter, jaded, dark, desperate enough to be dangerous… and not only to his enemies.

"Which one wins?" the grandson asked. The reply: "The one you feed."

But the fight against the Vespers was feeding the bad one….

**Author's Note: I think that sums up my worries for Dan in a neat, 100-word package. Hope you enjoyed!... Well, not that anyone probably enjoys what Dan may be becoming, but you know what I mean... :/**

**~Lily**


	26. Sight

**Author's Note: Yay, another drabble! Isn't drabble a fun word to say? Drabbly drabbly drabble! XD**

**Anyway... O.o' Another Starling drabble! Also yay! (I need to stop writing these A/N's when I'm tired...)**

I know it's strange, but sometimes I think I'm better off being blind.

Before- honestly- I was like my peers, if in only one way: I judged people by their outer appearance. It was immediate, instinctive, an involuntary reflex- like breathing.

Then, the explosion. Darkness. I felt shock. Anger. Bitterness. Self-pity. Tears fell. I'd lost my _vision_. Lost _everything_. But soon, I realized…

I saw people differently. I couldn't see them physically at all; I saw words and gestures in vivid colors. I saw who they were, not who they feigned to be. For the first time, I actually _saw_.

**Author's Note: Yet another idea that just popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Hope you liked it! :)**

**~Lily**


	27. Meaning

**Author's Note: Wow... I just wrote the most depressing one-shot in the history of... well, Lily (it's called "Superhuman"- feel free to check it out... and review!). So I needed to write something Dan-related that was NOT depressing. So... here goes!**

"The meaning of life, Amy- it _is _forty-two."

His older sister glanced away from the screen with a skeptical, "Dan, you are such a dweeb" expression on her face. "Dan, what in the world are you talking about?"

"The meaning of life. The thirty-nine clues, plus the ring, plus the Cahill family, plus the Vespers. Forty-two," he said matter-of-factly. "Those forty-two things- when it all comes together in one huge explosion, it's going to shape the future of the planet and everyone on it. The future of all life, Amy. Forty-two."

She blinked, surprised. In a way, he was right.

**Author's Note: Haha, the idea came to me randomly this morning. Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**~Lily**


	28. Similarities

**Author's Note: Just finished King's Ransom, and whoa, is my head spinning. No spoilers, though. Well, this doesn't really contain spoilers (unless the color of Sinead's eyes count as a spoiler, XD). Just an idea that was inspired by the book.**

Sometimes, it was hard for Evan to believe that Sinead and Amy weren't first cousins, as he had once been led to believe.

Maybe it was their looks: bright green eyes, red-brown hair, strikingly beautiful features. Or the way they both pursed their lips when deep in thought, or furrowed their eyebrows when concentrating.

Or their personalities: both highly intelligent, mature, responsible, and willful. It was funny, really, how much Sinead reminded him of his girlfriend. It sure helped keep his mind off the fact that Amy was so far away at the moment.

Was that such a bad thing?

**Author's Note: So yeah, kind of Evan/Sinead-ish. I still ship Hamilton/Sinead, of course, but Evan/Sinead has become a close second, to be honest. Anyway, review, please! And if you've already read King's Ransom, feel free to give me your thoughts... because I need to talk about the book with someone! XD**

**~Lily**


	29. Fight

**Author's Note: Another random drabble idea that popped into my head. This one's about one of the Holts- I'll say it's Madison, since she doesn't get nearly enough attention. :)**

Everything blurs before me but the form of my foe. All I see is his face, determined as mine. But not as strong.

He punches; I dodge to the left, quickly countering with a sweeping kick, a fluid arc of motion. Drat- he evades it and charges at me with another blow that I easily avoid. My jab connects with his face. For a moment, he falls back before quickly returning with a flying kick.

An unchoreographed dance, full of leaps and lunges, swift steps and spirals, two partners moving to a beat nobody else can hear. But _I'm _leading.

**Author's Note: Aw, man, now I'm reminiscing to karate sparring matches past. Ah, the good ol' days... XD**

**Anyway, what'd you think? I'll plead pathetically like always: please review!**

**~Lily**


	30. Simple

**Author's Note: Just finished the first installment of Rapid Fire, and it inspired me to write this (I was wanting to write something for Christmas, anyway). Not really spoiler-y or anything like that. Enjoy! :)**

This was it. Her last Christmas spent with them- and, she expected, their last Christmas to just be children. The last of their nice, simple holidays together.

She didn't _want_ to thrust them headfirst into this; she wanted nothing less. But after today, she realized: she had no choice. This was bigger than just the three of them. Bigger than the enormous pine in the corner with the presents underneath. Even bigger than Dan's smile with its hot chocolate mustache.

She had to do this- make this the last simple Christmas- because it was as big as the entire world.

**Author's Note: So, I hope you enjoyed this. And I hope all of you have a merry Christmas! :D**

**~Lily**


	31. Resolve

**Author's Note: So, I enjoyed the last in the Rapid Fire series, even if there wasn't as much Amian as I might have liked. But I noticed that a few people didn't actually voice their resolutions. One of them was Ian. So here are my thoughts about what his resolution might have been.**

It was New Year's Eve. Everyone was making their resolutions aloud. Even his sister- "be nicer to poor people." Ha, for five minutes, maybe.

He wouldn't announce his here in front of everyone. He couldn't. It was part pride, part… something. But silence didn't mean he wasn't serious.

_This year, I resolve to be a better person- no, not just better. A _good _person. Someone actually worthy of Amy's heart… someday._

She met his eyes and smiled. Of course she couldn't _know_; it was only a whisper in his mind. Yet still, she smiled.

Some things were better left unsaid.

**Author's Note: So, did you like it? Please review! And I wish everyone here a very happy New Year! :D**

**~Lily**


	32. Perfection

**Author's Note: Wow, I've been on a writing roll lately. So I'm finally getting around to updating this fic. Here's a drabble about Natalie and her schoolmate Sophie (who was in the Black Book of Buried Secrets, in case you're wondering exactly where you've heard that name before). Hope you enjoy! :)**

Natalie Kabra was perfect.

Sophie Watson wasn't.

Natalie was perpetually confident.

Sophie was insecure.

Natalie was ruthlessly determined.

Sophie held herself back too often for her own good.

Natalie was beautiful without even trying.

Sophie had to work hard just to look… okay.

Natalie's family was extravagantly wealthy.

Sophie's was well-off enough, but nothing special.

Natalie was popular, admired.

Sophie fit in well enough, but she wasn't "it" like Natalie was.

But Sophie had parents who cared and encouraged and an older brother who was always there for her and never condescending. Maybe Sophie was the lucky one after all.

**Author's Note: So, who's overexcited for Dead of Night on Tuesday? *raises hand* Me, me! I can't wait! (So, while I'm waiting, I'll probably write a lot more. And while _you're_ waiting, you can review! XD)**

**~Lily**


	33. Glance

**Author's Note: Okay, so apparently Jake/Amy stuff keeps coming out of my system now. (Well, not necessarily romance, but you know what I mean. "Breaking Through the Wall" and now this... I can't wait for Dead of Night tomorrow.)**

Jake came to trust her the same way she came to trust him.

It was a single fond glance in her younger brother's direction- her brother, whom he didn't think so highly of, and therefore thought she must have a lot of patience to deal with him. One simple glance, yet it revealed so much. Amy Cahill- despite her penchant for unlawful activities- cared a great deal for her brother, as much as he did for his own. One glance showed him that yes, she did bad things, but she wasn't bad.

A caring glance at Dan- she was good.

**Author's Note: I figured that Jake's reason for beginning to trust Amy would probably be the same as hers for starting to trust him. Anyway, hope you liked! :)**

**~Lily**


	34. Trust

**Author's Note: So, by now, I'm assuming that many of you have read Dead of Night. (I read it the day it came out, and it was great... except what's with the long wait until the fall for the next one, huh?) So, a certain conversation in that book inspired this little drabble.**

It was a horrendous thing to tell your son: your friends merely tolerate you; they don't like you; nobody trusts you. These words were just spiteful jabs at him, spoken by a hateful mother.

Yet even as he told himself this, Ian couldn't help thinking she was correct. He saw Sinead and Evan's dubious glances. The way Dan spoke to him with blatant dislike. And then, there was that blasted cat….

Isabel was right. Nobody cared. In fact, when he didn't return, they had probably immediately assumed he had turned traitor.

Which they had- save for a certain green-eyed girl.

**Author's Note: Ah, I'm pathetic. Taking that little detail as a hint of Amian. But it's true that Amy _is_ the only one who has even a shred of faith in Ian, which is nice, at least... And again: ah, I'm pathetic. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. And review, _por favor_! And if you do, _danke_! (English, then Spanish, then German. Wow. XD)**

**~Lily**


	35. Names

**Author's Note: Finally, an update on this drabble series! (I'm sure you're absolutely overjoyed... Or maybe that's just me. XD)**

**So, I'm sure you've all heard ideas of what Ian and Amy would name their kid if they ever had one (Grace seems to be popular; so does Hope, for that matter). But here's _my _take on how the naming game would turn out. I'm sure you'll all recognize the quote at the beginning. XD**

"_Amy—leave your backpack! And remember to name your first child after me!"_

Little had she known, he was serious. She was going through baby name books when he materialized, grinning like the goofy eleven-year-old who had cheekily called that out to her ten years ago.

"Remember what I said in Korea? You and Ian have to name your first kid after _me_!"

"But… you were kidding…."

"I let you marry a Cobra; I deserve an award for that. Or at least, a nephew named after me."

Amy groaned. "Fine."

The baby was actually a girl.

They called her Danielle.

**Author's Note: ...And I'm sure she went by "Dan," like her favorite uncle. XD Sorry; every time I read a fic about Ian and Amy's kids, that quote pops into my head. So I wanted to write something about it. Sorry if it's short or not so good; it's _tough _to condense an idea into 100 words! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**~Lily**


	36. Games

**Author's Note: A long-overdue drabble on the Hunger Games. Come on, you know Amy would read it. And probably make Dan read it, as well, like I did with my brother. So here's a little something for all you HG fans out there. :)**

Dan and Amy had their different taste, but there was one thing they agreed on: the Hunger Games.

Amy liked it for the plot, the characters, and the romance; Dan claimed to enjoy the violence (even if she sometimes saw him cringe as she read it aloud).

The truth was, in some ways, they saw their own story reflected in the pages. Children fighting each other? That was like the Clue Hunt. The manipulative rulers? The way the Vespers would be if they took over.

Innocents dying, like poor little Rue? The Cahills were sworn to prevent that from happening.

**Author's Note: ...Wait, you all do know that Rue died, right? I mean, sorry, maybe I should've put up a spoiler warning... but I think it's pretty much common knowledge, especially since it happened in Book 1/Movie 1.**

**So, now, get ready for some shameless self-promotion: I'm writing a Hunger Games multi-chap. I know, everybody's doing it, and everybody's probably done the whole OCs-in-the-Games thing, too. But I implore you to read it, anyway. If you like my writing at all, or like action, drama, friendship, romance... pretty much every genre in the HG series, I hope you'll read it. I promise, it's probably better than any of my 39 Clues fics, since I have more free reign with the OCs and stuff.**

**Please? :)**

**~Lily**


	37. Traitor

**Author's Note: So, I finished Shatterproof.**

**(By the way, WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD!)**

**I know they don't *technically* announce who the mole/V3 is for 2 more days, but everyone already thinks they know. So if they're right, then here's my reasoning on the decision to betray the Cahills.**

It wasn't her fault.

It wasn't her fault those Cahills practically _forced _her to betray them. They'd tried to blow her family up! They'd abandoned them for dead. They'd left her brothers crippled. _She_ had been forever scarred, physically and psychologically.

How could she _forgive_ them for that? Amy spoke of uniting the branches, but it could never happen. Cahills were too pugnacious, too evil. They'd never change.

So she turned her back on her so-called "family" and found a new one—who could help her get even with them for what they'd done.

People didn't turn traitor without reason.

**Author's Note: So, yeah. If the mole is Sinead, this is why I think she might do it. (By the way, anyone seen Thundercats? Sinead's reasoning behind this kind of reminds me of Pumyra's, actually. XD)**

**~Lily**


	38. Dead

**WARNING: _Massive, heart-shattering spoilers for Trust No One ahead!_**

**Author's Note: Okay, now that that's over...**

**So, clearly, I've read Trust No One. And I'm serious, if you haven't read it yet and don't want spoilers, turn back now. (But make sure to come back later once you've read it. I need reader support, people. XD)**

**If you're okay with that and want to read ahead... cool. I warned you. So, I'll be fetchin' the tissues.**

"_But _we _love you, Uncle Alistair_!"

It couldn't compute.

Alistair… Uncle Alistair…

_Dead_.

The awful word resonated in her mind: _Dead, dead, dead… Because of you_.

He'd been captured while trying to help her brothers get cured. He'd cared—maybe not like _she _cared, because they were triplets, with a bond surpassing comprehension, but… he'd _cared_. And she'd set him up.

_But I didn't know he'd _die.

…_Didn't you_?

She shook her head furiously. _No. He can't be dead. It's not my fault…._

_He died because he wanted to help them._

…_I wasn't lying, Uncle Alistair. I _did _love you_….

**Author's Note: So, yeah. Obviously, my take on how Sinead will react when she learns that Alistair died while in captivity and the Vespers did nothing to save him. I think she'd feel some remorse about it, seeing as Alistair was trying to help get Ned and Ted cured.**

**R.I.P., Alistair. Maybe you were a hard one to figure out for a while in the original series, but your heart was in a good place all along. And you were very "brave," too.**

**(Gasp, I just realized... What's going to happen to Buffy now? My headcanon: Amy and Dan will adopt her, but Saladin will hate her, so Buffy will end up living with the Kabras. And after a few more incidents of Buffy butt-biting, she will grow to love Ian immensely. XD I feel slightly better now... but not much.)**

**~Lily**


	39. Forever

**Author's Note: Day of Doom... Oh, my fricking goodness, Day of Doom. _DAY OF DOOM_. So much sad... My feels are every-freaking-where, and I just have to put something out here.**

**SPOILERS AHEAD, obviously.**

Dead.

Natalie Kabra was dead.

She wasn't sure how she should feel about that.

On one hand: Ian. Her brother—he could be irritating, but even so, she loved him. She'd missed him so. Being reunited, even briefly, had been sweet. Surely he'd be distraught over her loss (such a great loss; poor dear, he'd have nobody now).

And yet… Isabel had snapped at her loss, drunk the serum, killed the Vespers, Damien…. For _her_. She'd loved her after all.

Here, in death, she was by Natalie's side, like a true mother. _Forever_.

Was that worth death?

Yes, it was.

**Author's Note: Poor Natalie... Goodness, even poor _Isabel_. I loved to hate that woman, but what she did in the end... was one of the most epic things in the entire series, ever, in my opinion. And the scene where she and Natalie are dead, and Isabel is _nice_, and OMFreakingG, she actually loved her children after all, and... *sobs***

**My feelings are all over the place. I want to laugh and cry and punch things and never let my own thirteen-year-old sibling anywhere near anything electric ever.**

**~Lily**


End file.
